Oh, Brother!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Di saat Yuki sedang sibuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Machi, secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu-atau tepatnya, ditemukan oleh-Ayame. Ayame yang selalu bertingkah berlebihan dan norak, ditambah sifatnya yang kerap tidak mengacuhkan perkataan orang, sukses membuat Yuki pusing. Jadi, sebenarnya Ayame mau apa, ya? / For Family Spring Event 2012. Brothership-NO YAOI. RnR? :3


Sohma Yuki—pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun dengan postur cukup tegap dan wajah cukup cantik yang biasa digambarkan bagaikan pangeran—kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah etalase yang memajang barang pernak-pernik dari tokoh kartun bernama Mogeta. Jemarinya sudah terpaut nyaman di dagu sementara tubuhnya semakin membungkuk untuk melihat benda apa saja yang terpampang di etalase. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan tampak menggerayangi semua pernak-pernik sementara otaknya mulai bekerja membuat penilaian.

"Kalau memberi pernak-pernik Mogeta untuk hadiah ulang tahun_nya_ … aneh tidak, ya?" gumamnya perlahan.

Tapi, bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang ia dapat, melainkan suara familiar yang membuatnya ingin menghindar jika ia masih sempat. Yuki menoleh dan sebagaimana dugaannya, ia bisa menemukan seorang pria dengan wajah yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengannya. Bedanya, pria tersebut berambut perak panjang dan memiliki tinggi beberapa sentimeter di atas Yuki.

"Lihat! Bukankah ini _My Ultimate Sweet Dear Lovely Brother_? Ah! Kebetulan yang indah bisa bertemu dengan adikku tersayang di sini!"

Sungguh. Yuki ingin menghindar dari kakaknya yang norak ini jika ia memang sempat!

* * *

**OH, BROTHER!**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

_**No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**_

_**Brothership **_**Ayame**_** and **_**Yuki****, _very_ **_**slight**_** YukiMachi, AyaMine**

_**Family**_**/ **_**Humor**_

_**Canon, AT—after scene. Probably rush and OOC.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy the story**_**!**

* * *

Yuki berjalan perlahan sembari sesekali melihat ke samping kirinya untuk melihat sekilas benda-benda yang terpajang di etalase toko. Sepanjang jalan, ia membiarkan kakaknya—Sohma Ayame—berceloteh. Yuki sendiri memilih diam dan membiarkan sang kakak tenggelam dalam percakapan yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa dimengerti Yuki. Dan sebagaimana bisa ditebak, Ayame terlihat tidak peduli dengan bungkamnya Yuki dan terus mengobral kata demi kata.

"Lalu, Yuki … kautahu? Aku—" Ayame akhirnya menghentikan celotehannya saat ia menyadari bahwa Yuki tidak lagi ada di sampingnya. "Yuki? Yuki? Kau di mana? YUKII! Oh, tidak! Adikku yang tersayang menghilang! Apa dia diculik? Gawat! Aku harus menelepon poli—"

"Berisik, Kakak Bodoh!" ujar Yuki sembari menyambar mulut Ayame dengan kedua tangannya dari arah belakang dan kemudian menyeret Ayame untuk menghindari kerumunan yang sudah terbentuk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu—malu karena mempunyai seorang kakak yang selalu bertingkah berlebihan hingga selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Setelah berhasil menghindari kerumunan, Yuki pun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan yang menghalangi mulut Ayame.

"Tolong, jangan membuat keributan yang tidak perlu," ujar Yuki sambil memegangi dahinya. Poninya yang cukup panjang sedikit tersingkap karena gerakannya tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia dibuat pusing oleh tingkah kakaknya. Seharusnya Yuki sudah terbiasa, tapi nyatanya, ia tetap merasa tidak bisa mengikuti semua logika Ayame.

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang, sih! Kakak kan jadi cemas, jangan-jangan kau nyasar." jawab Ayame sambil memeluk Yuki. "Tapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa."

Dalam satu gerakan, Yuki mendorong Ayame di bagian dadanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan nangis kalau nyasar," bantah Yuki cukup ketus sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengikutiku?"

"Itu, sih … sudah jelas, 'kan?" Ayame berputar hingga memunggungi Yuki. Rambutnya yang panjang sebagian sempat 'menampar' wajah Yuki. Yuki pun mengambil jarak—mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Ayame selanjutnya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga, bukan?

Ayame sendiri, dengan gerakan yang dramatis langsung merentangkan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain terletak nyaman di dadanya.

"Karena aku rindu pada _My Ultimate Sweet Dear Lovely Brother_~! Sebetulnya aku sudah berencana menemuimu di rumah induk! Tapi takdir memang selalu berpihak pada kita, _ne_, adikku sayang~?"

Wajah Yuki spontan memucat.

_Tidak ada alasan yang lebih bodoh dari itu?_ batin Yuki gusar.

"Kak, sampai kapan kaumau mengatakan hal-hal bo—"

Ucapan Yuki sekejap saja terpotong saat Ayame dengan tampang tidak bersalah menyelanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kaucari?"

"Hah?"

"Hadiah, ya? Untuk siapa?" Ayame terlihat gembira, wajahnya berseri.

Untuk sesaat, Yuki melupakan rasa kesalnya dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Ayame, "Itu, untuk Ma—"

"Ah! Ayo kita bicarakan sambil minum teh dan makan kue di sana!" ujar Ayame memutuskan sembari menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" teriak Yuki yang akhirnya meledak.

"Tentu! Akan kudengarkan seberapa lama pun kaumau berbicara, _My Ultimate Sweet Dear Lovely Brother~!" _Ayame menarik tangan Yuki. "_Café_ itu menyuguhkan teh dengan racikan alami yang menyegarkan! Ayo ke sana terlebih dahulu!"

Yah … apa pun yang Yuki lakukan, apa pun yang ia katakan, saat Ayame sudah memutuskan, tidak ada yang bisa melawan!

Lagi-lagi, pikiran itu merasuki benak Yuki.

Ah, andai tadi ia sempat menghindar!

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi, tolong buatkan aku secangkir teh Dragon Pearl. Dan untuk adikku tersayang~…." Ayame melihat ke arah Yuki dengan tangan yang terulur seolah mempersilakan Yuki untuk mengutarakan pesanannya.

"Air putih saja," jawab Yuki yang diawali dengan sebuah helaan napas.

"Ah, satu lagi Dragon Pearl untuk adikku tersayang," ujar Ayame yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan.

Yuki sudah tidak bisa berkomentar mengenai sifat kakaknya yang memang selalu bertingkah sesuka hati. Ia hanya bisa kembali menyentuh dahi. Dan begitu pelayan yang melayani mereka sudah selesai mencatat pesanan dan pergi, Yuki pun kembali memandang Ayame yang tampak puas.

"Katakan keperluanmu? Kau menyeretku ke sini bukan sekadar untuk minum teh, 'kan?"

"Bulan depan kau sudah kuliah, ya, Yuki? Ah~ Yuki yang kusayang sebentar lagi akan terjun ke dalam dunia masyarakat yang kejam! Yuki yang dulu masih kecil~…."

"Makanya…," geram Yuki, "kau ada perlu apa, sih?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Machi baik-baik saja?" ujar Ayame yang secara tiba-tiba mengubah topik. Bukan hal yang aneh—teramat wajar malah. Bagaimanapun, lawan bicara Yuki adalah seorang _Sohma Ayame_.

"Baik," jawab Yuki akhirnya. Mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan Ayame dengan jawaban singkat sepertinya merupakan opsi paling tepat yang bisa Yuki lakukan saat ini. "Aku baru akan mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya saat kau tiba-tiba datang," imbuh Yuki kemudian yang—dengan ajaib—bisa menyelesaikan penjelasannya tanpa terinterupsi. "Dan mengganggu."

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya Ayame. Matanya mengerjap sekilas, seolah takjub. Ia bahkan tampak tidak menghiraukan ucapan sinis yang mengakhiri kalimat Yuki. "Lalu, apa yang mau kauberikan padanya?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku justru _baru akan_ mencarinya…."

Lelah—Yuki merasa lelah tiap harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

Jujur, Yuki tidak membenci Ayame. Tepatnya, ia _sudah memaafkan_ kakaknya itu—Ayame yang dulu tidak acuh, Ayame yang dulu mengabaikan Yuki demi mendapatkan kebebasannya sendiri, Ayame yang dulu mengorbankan sang tikus yang notabene adalah _Juunishi_ kesayangan sang _Dewa_.

Berkat Honda Tohru, hubungan keduanya bisa lebih baik. Tapi, bukan hanya itu sebabnya Yuki memutuskan untuk memaafkan Ayame. Usaha Ayame untuk memperbaiki hubungan keduanya juga memegang peranan penting. Yuki melihatnya—Ayame yang menyesal telah mengabaikan sang adik berhasil menunjukkan penyesalan dengan berusaha keras melindungi Yuki di saat-saat terberat.

Syukurlah, Ayame belum terlambat. Ia masih mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan perannya sebagai seorang kakak. Dengan caranya. Caranya _sendiri_.

Tapi itu tidak berarti Yuki akan dengan mudah mengikuti jalan pikiran Ayame. Sebagaimana yang sudah ia pahami—Ayame adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa ditebak. Logika, jalan pikirannya—semua bertentangan dengan Yuki.

Sekali lagi, Yuki_ tidak_ membenci Ayame. Bahkan jika kakaknya itu selalu bertingkah aneh dan membuatnya lelah.

"Kau sudah siap, ya?"

"Hah?"

Suara Ayame langsung melenyapkan segala perseteruan dalam benak Yuki. Yuki pun mengangkat wajah. Di seberang tempat duduknya, Yuki bisa melihat Ayame yang tengah memangku wajah dengan sebelah tangan kini menatap penuh arti ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah senyum.

"Kuliah—menempuh kehidupan barumu di luar keluarga Sohma."

Ah. Ternyata kembali pada topik ini. Mungkin … mungkin inilah topik sesungguhnya yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ayame. Bahkan, jika diingat-ingat lagi, tadi Ayame mengatakan bahwa ia memang ingin menemui Yuki dengan sengaja—tentu alasan yang ada di baliknya tidak akan sesederhana seperti 'Karena aku merindukanmu'.

Meski Yuki berhasil menerka maksud Ayame, tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Ayame harus berputar-putar terlebih dahulu sebelum menyampaikan maksudnya?

Yuki tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala. Jawabannya mudah. Ayame memang Ayame, bukan?

"Ah, adikku memang manis sekali kalau tersenyum."

Wajah galak kembali ditunjukkan Yuki. "Aku sama sekali tidak senang dibilang manis."

"Ini bukan sekadar pujian, lho? Aku juga sedang menasihatimu! Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, mungkin akan ada cowok yang salah paham dan jatuh cinta pada senyummu, kemudian … kemudian … ah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Jangan dibayangkan kalau begitu!" ujar Yuki dengan suara yang agak keras. "Haaahhh~! Benar-benar, deh…."

Ayame terkekeh kecil. Di luar dugaan, Ayame kemudian menepuk kepala Yuki sebelum kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Akhirnya, kau benar-benar akan berhadapan dengan dunia luar, ya, Yuki?" Suara Ayame terdengar melembut. "Banyak—masih banyak yang akan kaualami."

Yuki akhirnya bisa kembali menatap mata Ayame saat pria itu sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Mungkin kau akan kecewa, mungkin kau akan merasa sakit hati. Bahkan mungkin, ada kalanya kau akan merasa putus asa dan kembali menemui jalan buntu. Tapi itulah hidup. Tidak selamanya akan terasa manis." Ayame mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku percaya kau pasti akan bisa mengatasi tiap rintangan dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Jangan lupakan tekad, keyakinan, kerja keras, juga…."

Yuki terdiam.

"Juga bahwa akan ada orang-orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu saat kau terjatuh nanti. Terutama aku. Kau bisa lebih sering mengandalkanku. Karena itu … jangan segan-segan padaku, ya?" Ayame menutup ceramahnya dengan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang menghangatkan hati.

"Kak…."

Hening sesaat.

"Yuki…," panggil Ayame lagi akhirnya, "bagaimana, bagaimana? Kau tersentuh, bukan? Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau kakakmu ini bisa diandalkan? Nah, mulai sekarang kau boleh merasa hormat pada kakakmu!" ujar Ayame sambil menumpangkan kakinya di kaki yang lain dan kemudian menunjuk Yuki dengan kepala yang sedikit terangkat—bergaya angkuh.

"H-hah?"

"Ah! Pelayaaan! Pesanan di meja ini belum datang! Lama sekali! Apa saja, sih, kerja kalian?" ujar Ayame yang sudah tidak lagi melihat ke arah Yuki. Pria _bishoujo_ itu bahkan menepuk-nepuk meja dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ha … ha … hahahaha…."

Melihat tingkah Ayame, Yuki pun hanya bisa tertawa pasrah. Namun, kejutan untuk Yuki belum akan berakhir sampai di sini.

"Oh, ya, Yuki. Pulang dari sini, ayo mampir ke tokoku. Kurasa aku bisa memberikanmu sedikit masukan tentang hadiah ulang tahun yang bisa kauberikan pada Machi." Ayame berkata dengan senyum yang disertai sebuah kedipan mata.

Yah, sedikitnya Ayame yang sudah mau repot-repot memberikan nasihat, Ayame yang kemudian akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan kado ulang tahun, terlihat cukup bisa diandalkan. Sebagai kakak, Ayame mungkin belum bisa dikatakan sebagai kakak yang baik. Namun, bagi Yuki, usaha Ayame untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang ideal adalah yang terbaik.

Terbersit sesuatu dalam benak Yuki.

Mungkin tidak buruk juga ia bertemu dengan Ayame hari ini.

Untung saja Yuki tidak sempat menghindar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seusai acara minum teh, tanpa membuang waktu, Yuki pun segera diseret ke toko Ayame. Begitu langkah pertama mereka masuk ke dalam toko, Ayame langsung memanggil Mine—pegawai satu-satunya di toko itu yang merangkap sebagai kekasih Ayame.

"Mine, tolong keluarkan yang itu~! Untuk pacar adikku tercinta!"

Gadis berambut hitam yang dikepang dua dan berkacamata itu awalnya tampak kaget dengan kedatangan kedua Sohma yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai berhenti bergerak hanya untuk memastikan 'keberadaan' sang _owner_ dan seorang tamunya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu Kak Mine," ujar Yuki sopan. "Tapi, Kakak bilang dia punya rekomendasi hadiah yang bisa kuberikan pada Machi. Jadi…."

Mine terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ah, tentu saja! Ayame sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh hari. Dia sudah memperkirakan suatu hari kau pasti akan mendatanginya untuk meminta pendapat tentang kado yang mungkin bisa kauberikan pada Machi."

Yuki menoleh ke arah Ayame. Ayame hanya tersenyum miring sembari mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, akan kuambilkan!" Mine pun beranjak menjauh dengan berlari kecil.

"Kak," panggil Yuki ragu-ragu dengan kedua tangan yang terpaut nyaman di belakang tubuhnya.

"_Hm_?" jawab Ayame yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Senyum santai terpancar di wajahnya.

Tidak salah lagi, usaha Ayame untuk berlaku sebagai seorang kakak patut diacungi jempol. Ayame bahkan sudah mempersiapkan hal-hal remeh yang mungkin akan berguna di saat Yuki mengalami kesulitan.

"_Juga bahwa akan ada orang-orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu saat kau terjatuh nanti…."_

Yuki bisa percaya, bahwa ucapan itu bukanlah sekadar omong kosong. Di saat ia menemui jalan buntu, ia bisa yakin bahwa Ayame-lah yang pertama kali akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

"_Terutama aku. Kau bisa lebih sering mengandalkanku._ _Karena itu … jangan segan-segan padaku, ya?"_

Ya. Ia akan bisa mengandalkan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih."

Ayame menoleh cepat ke arah Yuki. "Yu-Yuki … barusan kaubilang…."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali," jawab Yuki dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut. Sedikit rona menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan bahwa Yuki akan mendorongnya lagi, Ayame pun langsung memeluk sang adik. Tentu, tidak akan ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Ayame selain mendapat pengakuan dari Yuki.

"Sudah, Kak! Henti—"

"A-ah! Maaf menganggu kemesraan kalian," ujar Mine dengan nada yang menyiratkan kebimbangan di sana. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah akibat pemandangan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tersebut, Mine pun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Pada dasarnya, Ayame dan Yuki adalah saudara kandung—kakak adik sedarah. Akan sangat tidak bermoral jika membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai mereka. Namun, ketampanan keduanya yang bagaikan pangeran ditambah dengan adegan yang memang jarang terlihat—Yuki selalu terlihat menghindari Ayame, bagaimanapun—membuat jiwa _fujoshi_ Mine yang terperangkap sedikit merembes keluar. Dan reaksi spontan yang ia lontarkan adalah kata-kata yang dengan jelas menunjukkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan mengenai kakak beradik Sohma tersebut.

"Ka-kak Mine! Jangan salah paham!" sergah Yuki sembari mendorong Ayame menjauh. Bahkan kalau bisa, Yuki sudah siap menendang sang kakak.

"Ahahahaha! Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Yuki! Mari kita tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kita adalah kakak adik yang saling menyayangi."

"_Argh_! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

"Aih, Yuki _tsundere_, ya? Imutnya~!"

"Kak! Jangan sampai aku mencabut kembali ucapan terima kasihku tadi!" ancam Yuki akhirnya.

Ayame yang sudah menerima sebuah kantung plastik berisi hadiah untuk Machi dari tangan Mine akhirnya terkekeh. "Sudah, sudah, jangan marah-marah. Ini hadiahmu!"

Yuki menyambar kantung plastik yang disodorkan oleh Ayame. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan benda yang terasa ringan tersebut dari kantungnya dan seketika itu terbeliak.

Sebuah kostum Mogeta dalam mode _bunny-girl_.

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Hahaha. Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti menyukainya!" ujar Ayame bermonolog dengan bangga. "Aku bersusah payah membuat bagian topi dan ekornya, lho? Pacarmu itu menyukai Mogeta, 'kan? Aku yakin dia akan suka dengan kostum ini. Selain itu, belahan dadanya kubuat rendah! _Stocking_ jaring-jaring ini juga memesona, 'kan? Ah, kautanya kenapa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pilih kasih. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hanya Machi saja yang suka dengan hadiahnya! Adikku tersayang juga harus bisa menikmati hadiah yang kubuat sepenuh hati ini!"

"Kak…."

"Ah, tidak usah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' lagi! Aku senang kalau kau senang!"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENGUCAPKAN 'TERIMA KASIH'?! DASAR KAKAK BODOH! BERHENTILAH BERTINGKAH KONYOL DAN MENYAMARATAKAN LOGIKA SEMUA ORANG DENGAN LOGIKAMU!"

_BUAGH!_

Ah … sepertinya, penyesalan kembali terbersit di benak Yuki.

Memang lebih baik jika ia tidak bertemu Ayame dan mencari kadonya sendiri, bukan?

Nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur, waktu sudah banyak terbuang sia-sia.

Dan si kakak bodoh itu … sungguh! Yuki sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghadapinya!

*****_FIN_(?)*****

* * *

Nyahahaha~ oke, fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk **_Family Spring Event _2012**. _Brothership_ Ayame dan Yuki. Kayaknya, sih, _brothership_-nya kurang berasa, ya? Konsepnya sendiri lebih ke 'Ayame mau nasihatin Yuki yang udah mau masuk universitas', tapi yah … tentu aja dengan cara khas Ayame yang suka seenak jidat. Jadi, adegan yang jomplang itu (dari serius langsung ngaco) emang sangat sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Moga-moga jadinya nggak terlalu aneh. XD

_Btw_, Dragon Pearl itu merupakan satu jenis teh yang sangat langka dan teh istimewa yang digulung menggunakan tangan, berdaun hijau dengan ujung perak (terkenal dengan nama Jarum Perak). Sumber: Google. XD

Oh, ya. _Fanfic_ ini masih ada _omake_ di bagian bawah. Jadi jangan langsung di-_close_ yak? :"D

Terus_ ... t_erlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

*******_**OMAKE**_*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya Dik Yuki tidak suka dengan hadiahnya, ya?" ujar Mine sembari mengoleskan obat ke pipi Ayame yang membengkak setelah dihajar sepenuh hati oleh Yuki. Gadis berkacamata itu tampak berhati-hati melakukannya agar tidak membuat sang _owner_ kesakitan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yuki sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa, sih, yang Kakak pikirkan? Memberikan hadiah macam itu?"

"Hahahaha. Itu namanya romansa laki-laki, Yuki. Yah~ Yuki masih kecil, sih! Kurasa memang hadiah tadi belum waktunya diberikan pada Yuki," ujar Ayame sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan keangkuhan yang cukup jenaka—ciri khas Ayame. Mengharap Ayame menunjukkan wajah bersalah secara terang-terangan? Sudah pasti itu mimpi bagi Yuki.

"Sudahlah! Aku akan mencari sendiri hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Machi." Yuki pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan toko Ayame.

"Ah! Tunggu, Yuki! Berikan aku kesempatan kedua! Aku masih punya pilihan hadiah yang bisa kauberikan untuk Machi. Izinkan aku membantumu~!"

Yuki berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu beristirahat sejenak di kusen pintu.

"Tidak usah," jawab Yuki tanpa memandang Ayame.

"Yu-Yuki..."

"Untuk kali ini, biar aku berusaha sendiri untuk menemukan hadiah yang ingin kuberikan pada Machi," ujar Yuki pelan. Ayame sudah akan menyahut saat tiba-tiba Yuki menengok dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi suatu saat nanti … saat aku mengalami kesulitan … tolong bantu aku."

Ayame pun mematung. Yuki tersenyum sekilas dan langsung mengangguk kecil. Ayame masih tidak bisa memberikan respons apa pun. Sebagai ganti Ayame, Mine-lah yang kemudian memberikan sebuah lambaian. Setelah itu, dalam sekejap saja, sosok Yuki sudah tidak bisa lagi terlihat di toko Ayame.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ayame masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tampak bingung. Bukan bingung—terkejut tepatnya.

"_Owner_?" panggil Mine sembari menutup botol salep yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka memar Ayame.

"_Hmph_ … hahahaha!" Ayame tertawa lepas. "Kaudengar, Mine? Yuki bilang, 'Tolong bantu aku', lho?"

Mine tersenyum lembut. "Senang sekali, yah? Kau benar-benar sudah jadi kakak yang bisa diandalkan di matanya!"

Ayame tidak menjawab. Gantinya, senyum tidak juga lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Yosh_!" Ayame akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk, disusul oleh Mine yang mengikuti setelahnya. Pria itu pun kemudian kembali berujar, "Aku jadi semangat setelah bertemu Yuki dan menerima permintaan tolong darinya! Ayo kita mulai kerja lagi, Mine! Kali ini, kita pikirkan konsep lain untuk hadiah yang bisa menyenangkan hati Yuki!"

"Okee!"

***_**REALLY FIN**_***


End file.
